Megaman X Land
Megaman X Land is a fictional theme park that houses all real-life characters from Megaman X series, even ones that are not known well, in their own structures to keep them in. Without humans, what will happen to the characters and the theme park itself? Life After People 1 day after people Power grids fail. Most of the characters died as they aren't human-like (in intelligence, etc.), so flaming mammoth and other animalistic or strange robots couldn't live without humans, but some robots such a Megaman X, Zero, Alia, Axl, Middy, Techno, Navigators (ones from day of sigma anime), Other Human-like Maverick Hunters (ones from day of sigma anime), Vile, Gate, Dynamo, and Lumine are more adaptable and have broke out of their high-tech structures that once kept them in to keep humans safe as humans look up close with the characters, now though, the characters are out and are exploring their new homes. 50 years after people Kudzu plants are destroying many buildings and structures that humans once had in south eastern US, even Megaman X Land is being devastated. 500 years after people Megaman X Land lasted longer than other buildings that were in the kudzu plants's way, because the entire theme park has carbon-cement which allowed the theme park last long, but it won't do it for so long, the carbon-cement is being broken up and becoming weaker, finally destroying what was once the most advanced theme park in earth. The most advanced theme park is now just rubble, so it's now the most primitive theme park. 800 years after people All of the Megaman X characters that escaped from the secured enclosures long ago have survived, because they are now independent from humans (they can now repair, build, and take care of others). The Maverick Hunters (Megaman X, Zero, etc.) and former mavericks that are no longer evil (Lumine, Dynamo, Vile, Techno, and Gate) now work together and live together. There is no more war of Maverick Hunters against Mavericks as the Maverick Virus had been completely eradicated, so Lumine, Gate, and the rest of others have been cured and are now allies, rather than enemies. There are still Maverick Hunters and former Mavericks even after they escaped 1 day after people because they are robots, not living things, so they can repair, build, take care of others, they can remove dirt, dust, and corrosion from their own kind with high-tech, and do not need food or water to survive, thus they can last for about 20 million years or more. They are the most advanced beings on earth, along with Net-Navis (another group of Megaman characters that also survived), in power, intelligence, tech, culture, etc. They rule all over the world except Antarctica. They now rule the entire world, along with Bass.EXEs, European vampires, Collinwood vampires, American vampires, Humanoid FM-Ians, Mettaton EXes, Net-Navis, Robot Masters, sapient dylanuses, FNAF Animatronics, alien species, and many others. Category:Amusement Parks Category:Georgia Category:Nature Category:USA Category:Collapses Category:Fictional Place Category:Fiction Category:Season 3 Category:Science Category:Robots